Waiting for Dreams
by Goddess Gin
Summary: everyone's waiting for something...1xR
1. Default Chapter

WAITING FOR DREAMS

By:  Sage

Disclaimer:  Hello?  FAN fiction…writings by the fans!  Meaning…I'm not getting paid for this so don't sue me.  **::**Empties pockets**::**  I have a dime and a note to my friend Tiffy…that's about it.

Alright, so this is my first little fanfic ever, so be nice!  This is PG for now, but if I'm motivated enough, I might continue on. *Hint hint  =)  This ficcy is about my favorite couple, Relena and Heero!  Okay, on with the fanfiction!!  

Oh, one more thing…I just want to give a shout out to Sassafras.  Without her, this story would still be sitting in a file somewhere.  You rock, chickie!  ^_~

                                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He types furiously away in the dark, the computer casting an eerie glow about him.  Long into the night he works, unaware of his surroundings, trying desperately to shut out the world.  

The perfect soldier.  

Maybe…or maybe something more.

He is always the lone one: never joining in, never commenting, never even cracking a smile.  By day, he acts as though he were a machine.  But at night, when he dreams, is a different story.  He dreams of the person he was brought up to be, the person he could be, and the woman who could make it all possible.  She haunts his dreams, teasing him, and torturing him with her love.  A love that seems to withstand all.  Each night he reaches out to her, but he can never have her.  In order to obtain his wants and desires, he would have to take that one final step.  He fears that like nothing his ever faced before.  

He wakes from these dreams, sweaty and panting for air.  He aches for the one person he wants, and the one person he feels he can never have. The dreams are addictive.  In them he can almost be happy, can almost have his every wish fulfilled. Then…he wakes up. He is forced into the cold dark world again, and must wait for night to fall before he can see his beloved once more. As he lifts his head from the keyboard he uses as a pillow, a single word escapes his lips…

_Relena._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She sits outside her balcony, the moonlight bathing her in its soft glow.  It is a ritual for her.  When all the papers are signed, all the meetings adjourned, she escapes to her sanctuary, and dreams the night away.  Sometimes she stays long into the night, often falling asleep in a patio chair.  Sometimes she can only stay a few scant minutes, just long enough to see the first stars light up the sky.

But, she never misses a night.

It almost seems as though she's waiting for someone.

Waiting for him perhaps.  Waiting for her dark angel to emerge from her dreams and carry her away into the night.  He is the one person who has challenged her every belief, who has fought by her side, and who has always protected her.  She doesn't care how long she must wait.  She would sit out on that balcony for all eternity if she could.  But, duty calls, and the nation needs her.  So she wearily rises and braces herself for more obnoxious people, ready and waiting to tear her apart with questions and accusations. 

She grows tired of her life of treaties and assemblies.  A life of saying…but never doing.  A life of diplomats and bodyguards…but never friends or family members.  She hopes and prays for her love to come back to her.  As she sits out on the moonlit balcony and waits for him to return, one word is whispered from her lips…

_Heero._

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so that's it.  If I'm encouraged enough, I'll continue with this little fic here.  So that means review, review, review!  It's easy…all you have to do is click on that pretty purple button at the bottom.  Come on…I know you want to…^_~


	2. Dreams found

WAITING FOR DREAMS

By: Sage

Alrighty, chapter two is here!  Yay!!  **::**starts dancing around room, turns and smiles sheepishly at all those watching on with blank looks on their faces**::  **Well, _I'm _excited.  It's been a long time, hasn't it?  I'm sorry! =(  I guess I need to explain some things.  Chapter one was kind of written in an outsider's POV, ya know?  Just painting a picture of the lives our kawaii couple lead.  In this chapter there will be actual speech and action, promise! =)

Disclaimer:  Of course I own it, see?  **::**holds up Gundam Wing script**::  **They're mine, all mine!  **::**screams while being dragged out by two heavyset men.**::**

Just a few shout outs:

**Apol**:  thanks, sweets!

**Selena Yuy**:  Yep, 1xR are my favorite couple too, and I love reading as much as writing!

**Prinder**:  thanks for the advice, but patience dearie, that little chappie was all part of something much bigger!

**Unspiltblood**: here's another chapter for you, hope it's to your liking! =)

**Ley**:  Some more 1xR goodness for ya!

**Syren2003**:  It has come! 

Heero tossed and turned in his sleep.  She was calling to him again.  Calling from his dreams.  Here voice was sweet torture, wrapping around him and caressing him softly.  She was begging him to return to her, to hold her in his arms and never let her go.  Then she was fading away, fading with the night that brought her to him.

"Relena!"  Heero shot up in bed.  He ran a hand through his sweaty 

locks, and tried to regain control of his breathing.  

Those dreams were getting out of control.  Every time he woke up, he felt as though he left a piece of himself behind…

with her.

At first he tried to ignore the dreams, pretend that they weren't happening, that it was nothing.  But as they happened more and more often, he began to look forward to them.  He would count down the hours until darkness fell, then he could close his eyes and look upon Relena's face once more.  It was his haven, those dreams were.

Now though, the dreams were getting out of hand.  Every time he closed his eyes, or spaced off for a just a second, she would come.  She flitted around in his mind, tormenting him with her beautiful body, dancing away just out of his reach.

Heero was slowly going insane.  Relena was driving him crazy.  She was all he ever thought about…all he ever dreamed about.  He couldn't take it anymore.  He pulled on a shirt, grabbed his gun, and headed out into the night.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was hot outside, stifling in fact.  Relena kept her balcony doors open, hoping it would bring a breeze in.  It helped very little.  She was naked under the cool sheets that tangled around her body, but she was still uncomfortable.  She had slept earlier, and dreamed.  Dreams filled with her dark angel.  Her Heero.  

At first he only resided in her sleep, but now he haunted her every moment.  He was there when she signed treaties with colonies.  He was there as she gave speeches to all the delegates.  He was there as she sat alone in her huge house, comforted only by the dreams and images he brought with him.

Her body ached to be near him.  She wanted to hold and be held.  To comfort and be comforted.  To love and be loved. 

As she lay in her dark room, she knew something was about to happen.  It felt as though a million butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach.  Something important was underway.  Something that she knew she would miss if she closed her eyes.  So she stayed awake, her eyes on the stars shining in from her window.  

Suddenly she saw a shadow flicker across the window.  She had already spent her time out on her balcony, but anything was better than twisting and turning in her hot room.  Unable to ignore the nagging feeling, she wrapped a sheet around her body and glided out into the open air.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heero watched her emerge from the shadows.  The moonlight spilled across her form, and he sucked in some air.  She looked like a Greek goddess.  Her hair splashed against her face like sunlight.  The thin sheen of sweat that grazed her body seemed to make her shine as though she were dipped in silver.  The light shone through the paper-thin sheet, outlining her supple body.

"Is someone out there?"  Her voice rang out into the darkness.  Before he could stop himself, Herro stepped away from the safety of the shadows.  Relena's eyes widened, and her hand flew up to her lips.

"H-Heero?"  She whispered in shock.

"Relena." He answered in an almost awe-struck voice.

"What are you doing here?"  She asked softly.

Finally awakened from his stupor, Heero narrowed his eyes and pulled a gun from his pocket.

"I'll be rid of you now."  He declared in a slightly shaky voice, pointing the gun at her.

Relena merely cast her tired blue eyes on him.

"What are you doing, Heero?"  She asked wearily.

"I swore I would destroy you and now I finally will."  He answered in a monotone voice.  

Relena's eyes filled with such a fury that Heero almost faltered.

"You bastard!"  She cried.  "I just don't get you sometimes, Heero!  You're the perfect soldier, who shows no fear on the battlefield!  Well, what about in life, huh, Heero?  Why do you always run away from me, why?"  She questioned.  Heero flinched inwardly at the pain in her voice, the pain caused by him.

"What are you so afraid of?  You can face death, but you can't face me?  I love you, Heero!  No matter who you are, no matter what you did…I am yours."  She suddenly took a step back and let go of the sheet.  It fluttered against the breeze and pooled at her feet.

Heero's eyes ran helplessly across her beautiful body, his own body rebelling wildly against him. Possibilities raced across his mind as he stared at her naked form.

"This is yours…_I'm _yours, Heero Yuy.  The question now is, what are you going to do about it?"

A million thoughts whirled around inside Heero's head.  He had no idea what he was going to do about it.  He did not have training in relationships.  He could dismantle a bomb in less than five seconds, but ask him about love and he was at a loss.  Then he froze as he replayed his thoughts.

_Love? Is this what love is?_

Unconsciously, he began to move forwards.  With each step he took, his mind became clearer and clearer, until only one thought bounced around in his head.

_I love her_.

As he drew closer, her peered into the depths of her aquamarine eyes.  Eyes that were heavy with emotions…fear, joy, anticipation…love. 

When he finally reached her, he pulled her flushed body close to his.

"Mission accepted."  He growled in her ear, before meeting her lips for a searing kiss that burned right to their very core.  It was so beautiful, so passionate; it made Relena want to cry and Heero wonder why in the hell he waited so long in the first place.  Without breaking the kiss, he swept her up in his arms and carried her into the waiting room.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero cradled Relena securely in his arms, and rested his cheek on the top of her head.  She sighed contently and snuggled deeper into his chest.  He began to stroke her hair absentmindedly as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"  Relena's voice tore him away from his troubled thoughts.

He glanced down at her and was shocked by the look in her eyes.  She seemed frightened, like her whole world was about to be ripped away.  Then it dawned on him.  She was afraid that he would leave her again.  That he would throw on his clothes and walk out the door without giving her a second thought.

She had every right to think that way.

He hadn't exactly been very reliable over the years, and it was time to make some changes.

"I'm sorry."  He said softly.

"Sorry?  For what?"  She asked, confused.

"For the way I've treated you.  No one deserves that, especially you."

"Oh, Heero, it's alright."

"No, it's not.  It took me a long time to win back my life, and to understand how exactly to live it.  It took me a long time to learn how to love."  As he spoke, he felt Relena stiffen in his arms.

"I love you, Relena.  And I'm sorry, sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted.  If it's too late, I understand.  I'll…"

Heero was cut off by Relena's lips on his.  She was kissing him all over the face, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Are you joking Heero?  I've waited two years for you, and I would've waited an eternity more!  I love you, Heero!  I love you so much!"  They kissed again, and then Relena smiled mischievously at him when they broke apart.

"What took you so long anyway?  I mean I really was hoping you'd figure it out before I was forced to wait an eternity."  She teased.  Heero merely groaned and pulled her down for another passionate kiss.

Relena didn't complain the rest of the night.

Whoo hoo!  It's done!  Well, what did you think?  You like?  Hate?  Review!  I like the praise, it makes me feel special. =)  Click the pretty button.  Write the nice words. ^_~


End file.
